Pesadillas
by Dovina Blake
Summary: "Olvídalo, solo es un sueño. No es real". Es lo que Bonnie se repite cada vez que se despierta de sus pesadillas. Ni si quiera muerto Kai parece que vaya a dejarla tranquila. BONKAI. No tiene en cuenta nada de lo que ocurre en la séptima temporada.
**Pesadillas**

 **Summary** : "Olvídalo, solo es un sueño. No es real", es lo que Bonnie se repite cada vez que se despierta de sus pesadillas. Ni si quiera muerto Kai parece que vaya a dejarla tranquila.

 **Advertencias** : no tiene en cuenta la séptima temporada de TVD. Para nada.

 **Aviso** : " _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._ Participa en la lista #8: Lista de fic está inspirado en la siguiente canción: " _Pesadillas"_ _de_ La Oreja de Van Gogh.

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Bonnie se despertó en medio de la noche gritando. Miró asustada a su alrededor sin descubrir que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. No estaba en el bosque, como había soñado, si no en su habitación de la universidad. Todo estaba oscuro pero no había nada fuera de lugar.

Forzándose a respirar con normalidad, la morena se inclinó para encender la luz de la mesilla de su habitación. Cuando la estancia se iluminó y comprobó que todo estaba normal, por fin consiguió tranquilizarse. Un poco.

Había sido una pesadilla, solo era una ilusión. No era la primera vez que tenía una, dudaba que fuera la última, pero lo había sentido tan real. Aún escuchaba su risa dentro de su cabeza. Aún sentía sus dientes mordiendo su cuello, desgarrando la piel. Y sus labios, apretados, bebiendo su sangre.

— Te he echado de menos, Bonnie.

Se estremeció, recordando el susurro que habría pronunciado en su oído antes de atacarla.

Tenía que haber sabido que soñaría con él esa noche, al fin y al cabo, era el aniversario de su muerte. Era increíble pensar que hacía ya un año desde que se había librado de ese monstruo de manera definitiva. Sobre todo porque aún sufría las consecuencias de su último acto.

Miró la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana. Aún le quedaba una hora para levantarse pero le dio igual, de cualquier forma estaba segura de que no conseguiría volver a dormirse. No quería. Hizo la cama y se dispuso a recoger un poco el cuarto, la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior antes de acostarse, los libros desperdigados por el escritorio y algunos apuntes en el sofá. Había pasado un año desde que Kai sumió a Elena en un sueño casi eterno. Caroline y ella no habían soportado seguir viviendo en la misma habitación que habían compartido con su amiga y decidieron irse a vivir cada una por su cuenta. Terminaron en dos residencias diferentes y Bonnie acabó teniendo un dormitorio para ella sola. Además, confirmó lo que ya creía en su momento, sin Elena, no había nada que la uniera realmente con la rubia. La chica de piel oscura sabía que era su culpa, después de todo lo que había pasado no quería volver a relacionarse con nada sobrenatural, y eso incluía a su amiga. Así que ahora llevaba la vida más normal que podía. Estudiaba historia en la universidad y había pedido unas prácticas para trabajar como ayudante de un Doctor de la Universidad de San Diego en California. Sí, no solo buscaba lo cotidiano sino romper con todo lo que conocía. Es por ello que se estaba dejando todo lo que tenía en estudiar y sacar las mejores notas para conseguir esa plaza.

No era la universidad más prestigiosa que existía, pero necesitaba ese cambio de aires. Se trataba de una universidad católica, por amor de Dios (y nunca mejor dicho).

Sí, todo era perfectamente antimágico. Excepto por Damon. Le veía de vez en cuando o el vampiro la llamaba, porque decía que necesitaba hablar. Bonnie no le ponía ninguna pega porque gracias a él seguía viva. Sabía lo mucho que amaba a Elena y cada día que pasaba se sorprendía de que el vampiro no apareciera y la matara para tener a su amada de vuelta. Pero no, no lo haría. No por su amistad, la cual era real. No. Por Elena. Porque sabía que era lo que su amiga quería. Su despedida no había sido definitiva, sino un hasta luego. Claro que eso no quitaba que estuviera pasando un mal trago, pero Bonnie confiaba en que Stefan esta vez sí estaría junto a su hermano para ayudarle.

Tal vez era una decisión egoísta pero estaba cansada de darlo todo por lo demás. Quería vivir.

Cogió una nueva muda y se dirigió al baño de su planta, necesitando una ducha para deshacerse de todos los rastros de la pesadilla que había tenido. Con suerte, pasado el aniversario de todo, esta noche dormiría tranquila.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bonnie no paró quieta durante el resto del día. Cuando salió de la ducha, la residencia comenzaba a despertarse. Después de desayunar fue a clase donde estuvo hasta la hora de comer. Se marchó con unas amigas y se dirigió a la biblioteca para estudiar y prepararse el examen de la semana siguiente. Cuando llegó por la noche a la residencia, estaba tan cansada que no quería ni cenar. Apenas fue capaz de llegar a la cama cuando cayó dormida.

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para temer por si fuera a tener alguna pesadilla.

Afortunadamente, sus sueños fueron tranquilos y descansó lo que no había hecho la noche anterior.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Pasó una semana exacta hasta que volvió a tener otra pesadilla. Esta vez, en vez de encontrarse en un bosque se hallaba en un zoo. Estaba sola y sabía adónde se dirigía. No había estado en un zoo desde que era pequeña, cuando tenía ocho años y había convencido a su abuela para que la llevara. Esta vez, los animales no le fascinaron tanto como cuando era niña así que se dirigió a los que más le habían llamado la atención por aquel entonces: los leones.

Se detuvo junto a las barandillas y los observó, tomando el sol, durmiendo. Eran tres hembras y dos machos, ociosos, ajenos a los visitantes que les miraban. Sintió como alguien se situaba cerca de ella y también los observaba.

— Jamás habría imaginado que tu animal favorito eran los leones. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. — Comentó de manera casual el extraño.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bonnie se giró para ver quién la hablaba cuando lo vio. Apoyado chulesco contra la barandilla, luciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban solos, no había nadie a su alrededor, ni si quiera más animales aparte de los leones. Sin nada más, lo único que percibía era oscuridad a lo lejos. Bonnie retrocedió, asustada.

— No eres real. No te tengo miedo. — Mintió, poniendo su mejor cara de desprecio. Dejando de andar para cruzarse de brazos y enfrentarle.

Kai rio. Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que la última vez que le había visto, barba de una semana, musculado y con el pelo corto. Seguía luciendo la misma sonrisa prepotente que era su marca de identidad. Como si nadie más conociera lo que él sabía, sabiéndose más listo y poderoso que el resto.

— No te esfuerces en mentirme, Bonnie. No conseguirás engañarme… no de nuevo. — Bonnie se estremeció, recordando la vez que lo había abandonado en 1903. — Ya sabes lo que dicen: si me engañas una vez es culpa tuya; si me engañas dos…

A una velocidad imposible para un ser un humano, se situó justo enfrente de ella. Bonnie dio un paso atrás, intentando atacarle con magia pero era imposible. No la sentía, era cómo si la hubiera abandonado.

— No puedes hacer nada contra mí, Bonnie Bennet. Es hora de que lo vayas entendiendo. — Explicó acercándose aún más a ella.

La morena hizo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba para enfrentarlo.

—No existes. No puedes hacerme daño.

Sus palabras parecieron hacerle gracia porque ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla y ella apartó la cabeza, disgustada. Le empujó con sus manos para lograr que retrocediera pero no lo logró. Era como empujar una gran roca.

Volviendo a usar su velocidad, Kai se situó a la espalda de la mujer. La sujetó por los brazos, inmovilizándola, quedando junto a ella. Pegó su cara contra la de ella y pareció aspirar su esencia. Apartó el cabello de la chica, hasta llegar a su oreja. Bonnie estaba muerta de miedo, se volvía a sentir indefensa. A su merced.

— No sabes cuánto he echado de menos jugar contigo. Prometo no volverte a dejar sola tanto tiempo. — Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica. Bonnie gritó, notando cómo él bebía su sangre. — Y ahora… ¡a jugar con los leones!

Kai la empujó al foso.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente mientras los animales la atacaban, hundiendo sus mandíbulas en ella, fueron sus ojos. El verde ardía consumido por las emociones. Ira, deleite y… ¿culpabilidad?

No le dio tiempo a averiguarlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bonnie despertó de nuevo gritando, como había sucedido la semana anterior. Una capa perlada de humedad cubría su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a su cuello y comprobó que estaba intacto, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y echó el cabello hacia atrás. Odiaba a Kai, incluso muerto, no la dejaba vivir en paz.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La morena volvió a pasar una semana libre de pesadillas, pero la noche del domingo se acostó tarde. Temerosa de irse a dormir. Sabía que era una tontería, que solo eran sueños, odiosas ilusiones basadas en la etapa más oscura de su vida. Tener miedo de dormir no tenía sentido. Y aunque eso es lo que se decía a sí misma, se encontró haciendo todo lo posible por no caer rendida esa noche.

Sin embargo, el sueño pudo con ella a las cuatro de la mañana cuando estaba leyendo.

Bonnie se encontró en el pasillo de un supermercado, parecido al que había en Mystic Falls cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Esta vez no se sorprendió al verle, estaba sentado en una tumbona comiendo ganchitos.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo me vas a matar esta vez? — Preguntó ella, alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido, y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de que Bonnie viera lo que estaba masticando.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué piensas que voy a matarte? Eres muy negativa, Bon-Bon.

— ¿Es que no lo vas a hacer? — Replicó ella aún más molesta al escuchar su apelativo.

Kai dejó la bolsa de comida a un lado y sonrió, culpable.

— La verdad es que sí.

— Pues hazlo de una vez. — Ordenó ella, acercándose a él. Si lo iba a hacer que se pusiera manos a la obra de una vez. Cuanto antes la matara en lo que tenía claro que era un sueño, antes despertaría, y antes terminaría esa pesadilla.

— No seas aburrida. Eres demasiado directa, deberíamos hablar antes. Ya sabes, ponernos al día. Los preliminares son importantes, sin ellos la llama se extingue.

— No tengo por qué ponerme al día contigo. No eres real, eres una pesadilla. Así que haz de una vez lo que vas a hacer y deja de decir estupideces.

— ¿Y si no? — Preguntó Kai desafiante, alzando una ceja. Curioso.

Ella sonrió, quedando más cerca de él. Agachándose hasta quedar a su altura e hizo algo que pensó que jamás había hecho y… qué bien se sentía.

Le pegó, un puñetazo dirigido a su nariz. El ojiverde no reaccionó a la defensiva, incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y miró asombrado la sangre que manchaba su mano. Después miró a la chica y le dedicó una mueca maliciosa.

— Si quieres jugar duro, has sido porque tú lo has querido. Te recuerdo que yo solo quería hablar un poco antes de llegar a la acción.

Bonnie volvió a alzar el puño que esta vez fue detenido por uno de sus brazos. Intentó lo mismo con la mano izquierda pero fue interrumpido por el otro brazo de Kai. Era increíblemente fuerte.

— Estoy disfrutando más de lo que creía con esto de ser vampiro, lo confieso. — Le confió el chico. Atrayéndola contra sí, ella no podía moverse. Lo intentó patear pero él la esquivó hábilmente. — ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta?

Ella no respondió, ocupada en intentar liberarse.

— Tu sangre, Bonnie. — Ella se detuvo, contemplándole petrificada. — Es perfecta, su sabor es mágico y oscuro.

La morena intentó echarse hacia atrás pero no lo consiguió, en cambio, Kai la apretó por completo contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma de nuevo. Si alguien hubiera podido ver el sueño de la chica, podrían haber pensado que se trataba del abrazo de dos amantes.

— Sí… Nunca me cansaré de probarla.

Como había sucedido en las pesadillas anteriores, Kai volvió a hundir los colmillos en su cuello, pero esta vez con más delicadeza. Bonnie estaba aterrorizada, inmóvil, sentía su sangre manar de su cuello, la lengua del moreno recorrer la herida que el mismo había provocado. A diferencia de los otros sueños, esta vez Kai estaba tomándose su tiempo.

Bonnie miró asustada a su alrededor pero lo único que conseguía ver era la cabeza de Kai. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, quizás así lo fuera, sintió cómo se quedaba sin fuerzas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cuando despertó, por primera vez lo hizo sin gritar. Como ya venía siendo habitual, llevó una mano a su cuello y no notó ninguna herida. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y cogió el espejo que había dejado a su alcance. No había nada fuera de lo común, aparte del sudor que la bañaba y las marcas de cansancio bajo sus ojos. Miró el reloj, apenas debía de haber dormido un par de horas.

¿Por qué seguía soñando con él? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Era algo que no conseguía explicarse.

Tenía que tratarse de algo mágico, tal vez alguien estuviera maldiciéndola pero eso no era probable dado que ¿quién querría vengar la muerte de Kai? Él no tenía a nadie, es más, todo el mundo lo odiaba. Pero era la única explicación, porque de lo contrario todas estas pesadillas le llevaban a pensar la causa era psicológica. Insinuaban que se sentía culpable o atemorizada por él. La primera posibilidad era ridícula, si pudiera volver a matarlo, lo haría. Y la segunda… era cierto que la atemorizaba la mayor parte del tiempo pero ese sentimiento había desaparecido con su muerte.

Nada de lo que la estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bonnie pasó la semana siguiente investigando si alguien la había realizado algún hechizo. Volvió a Mystic Falls para recuperar su grimorio y utilizarlo para descubrir si tenía rastros de algún encantamiento en ella. Cuando fue no buscó a nadie de sus amigos, ni si quiera a Matt. No quería correr el riesgo de que al volverlos a ver fuera a desatar algún encuentro sobrenatural poco deseado.

Aunque no era del todo cierto que no buscara a nadie, porque antes de marcharse, quiso hacer una breve visita a su mejor amiga.

Se estremeció cuando estuvo frente al mausoleo de los Salvatore donde Elena permanecía escondida, dormida. Dormida hasta que Bonnie muriera. No se atrevió a retirar los hechizos y pasar a verla, ya se había despedido de ella, no se atrevió a verla la cara, porque sabía que la culpa podría con ella.

Porque era su culpa que Elena se encontrara en ese estado. Bueno, suya y de Kai. Lo que más la carcomía de esta situación es que ella era la única que tenía al alcance la solución para despertarla pero era egoísta. Se había vuelto así. Antes de haber estado en el mundo prisión de 1994 se habría sacrificado sin dudarlo para que su amiga viviera. Lo hizo entonces y lo hizo antes. Pero después de estar allí, de volver, algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Ya no existía el otro lado, ella misma se había encargado de ayudar a destruirlo. Y no quería volver a acabar sola en otro mundo. Eso le aterraba.

Era demasiado cobarde para volver a sacrificarse por su amiga, pensaba.

Joder, ni siquiera podía culpar a Kai por completo. Cuando volvió del mundo prisión no quiso creer en el cambio del brujo, no le quiso dar ninguna oportunidad de redención por mucho que él se la pidiera. Lo único que quería era venganza. Y la consiguió.

Pero entonces el volvió a lo grande y mató a decenas de personas. Cuando se volvió a encontrar a Kai en la boda de Jo y Alaric se dio cuenta de que era más poderoso, sanguinario y vengativo que nunca. ¿Y por qué? Porque ella no le había dado una oportunidad.

Ella le había vuelto a transformar en el monstruo que era antes. Incluso peor.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Respiró hondo y se despidió de su amiga, mirando una vez más atrás.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La habitación que había ocupado en la residencia Salvarore cuando estuvo atrapada en 1994 estaba tal y como la recordaba, nada estaba fuera de sitio. Incluso las gafas de sol que acostumbraba a llevar descansaban sobre la cómoda. Miró por la ventana y descubrió un día despejado. Abriéndola, sintió el calor de los rayos del sol en sus brazos. Se mantuvo observando el paisaje sin hacer nada más hasta que un olor llamó su atención.

Tortitas.

La bruja apretó los dientes, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde, sin sorprenderse, vio a Kai preparando un plato de tortitas y lo que olía como a chocolate caliente.

El chico se dio la vuelta, con un paño de cocina sobre el hombro. Sonrió al verla y dejó el plato en la encimera, haciendo un gesto para invitarla a sentarse.

— Buenos días-noches, Bonnie.

Ella alzó una ceja, sentándose sin tener la más mínima intención de tocar la comida. Cruzó los brazos sobre la encimera, apartando el plato y la taza.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, él terminando un nuevo plato de tortitas y ella observándole. No era la primera vez que lo veía cocinar, lo había visto muchas veces cuando se quedaron atrapados juntos. Y muy a su pesar que tenía que admitir que era un gran cocinero. Claro que veinte años de experiencia hacen a uno experto en muchas cosas. Terminó de hacer las tortitas y se las sirvió en un plato, sentándose justo enfrente de la chica.

— No están envenenadas ni nada por el estilo, lo prometo.

— Tus promesas nunca han sido una garantía de nada.

Por primera vez él pareció molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo la miró como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos.

Parecía tan real.

— Ni tampoco las tuyas, pero aquí estamos. Juntos de nuevo.

Ella no hizo ningún gesto. Así que él se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a comer. Verlo comer era todo un espectáculo, disfrutaba de la comida como pocas personas. Incluso se le escapaban ruiditos de satisfacción. Bonnie apartó la mirada a su plato. La verdad es que tenía buena pinta…

— Oh, por favor, está bien. — Exclamó Kai. La morena miró confusa cómo él se inclinaba encima de la mesa hacia ella con los cubiertos en las manos. Automáticamente Bonnie se hizo con el cuchillo y lo empuñó, preparada para defenderse. El brujo alzó las manos, sosteniendo los cubiertos con los dedos en pinzas. — No voy a atacarte. Si quisiera hacerlo clavaría mis colmillos en ti, no necesito cubiertos para eso.

— ¿Es así como pretendes tranquilizarme? ¿Amenazándome con tus dientes en vez de utilizar la cubertería?

— Exacto. — Contestó él, contento de que ella comprendiera lo que pretendía hacer.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. El chico decidió que le concedía permiso para acercarse así que hizo lo que pretendía desde un principio. Cortó un trozo de las tortitas de la morena y se lo comió. También probó el chocolate y se retiró para sentarse como antes.

— ¿Ves? Todo en perfecto estado. Y por supuesto, buenísimo. Recuerda que tienes que darle la enhorabuena al cocinero.

Bonnie le hizo una mueca de despreció y probó la comida. Desgraciadamente, en efecto le pareció que estaba deliciosa.

— Buena, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró seria.

— ¿Por qué sigues apareciéndote? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Kai se rasco la corta barba.

— Venganza, ya lo sabes.

— Sí, sé que eso es lo que querrías si estuvieras vivo. Pero no lo estás. ¿Por qué vuelves a mis sueños todos los domingos por la noche?

Él apartó su plato, terminando, pero continuó sentado.

— Tu eres la que sueñas conmigo, ¿cómo voy a saber yo la respuesta?

— Eso es lo que me gustaría a mí saber. ¿Por qué? — Musitó ella con voz casi inaudible.

— Tal vez te sientas culpable. Yo lo único que quería era redimirme, ser mejor persona. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mostrarte que había cambiado, tú pagaste mi ayuda encerrándome donde me comían vivo a diario, donde era un esclavo. Sin importarte nada más que la venganza. — Replicó él con voz tranquila. — Tal vez es por eso por lo que tienes estas pesadillas conmigo, en las que siempre termino contigo clavándote los dientes. Bebiendo tú sangre… Es casi poético.

Bonnie lo miró enfadada. No era justo.

— Eres un monstruo, jamás me sentiré culpable por matarte. — Dijo ella con malicia.

Kai asintió, llevando su plato al fregadero. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella, con pasos lentos.

— Lo soy, lo admito. Pero, ¿qué eres tú? — La bruja se levantó de su asiento, de nuevo empuñando el ridículo cuchillo. — Si no fuera por tus amigos, habrías matado muchas más veces de las que lo hiciste. Piensas que soy un monstruo por lo que hice, pero cuando intenté cambiar tú no me dejaste. No quisiste al nuevo Kai, no sabías cómo lidiar conmigo. Con la única persona que se preocupaba por ti, que buscaba tu perdón, sin querer nada a cambio. Tú me has convertido en lo que soy ahora… Dime, ¿en qué te convierte eso a ti?

Bonnie se lanzó contra él, furiosa. Seguía sin poder usar magia así que usó el chuchillo. Kai lo esquivó fácilmente y la atrapó contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra la espalda de la chica para atraparla.

— Yo te lo diré. — Susurró él contra su oído, rozándolo con sus labios al hablar. — Eres Bonster.

Cómo había hecho otras veces, hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bonnie siguió teniendo pesadillas durante los próximos meses, siempre los domingos por la noche. Los lunes llegaba tan agotada a clase que casi incapaz de mantenerse despierta durante las lecturas. Y seguía como al principio, seguía sin saber qué era lo que las provocaba.

Cuando entraba en el sueño siempre se encontraba con un lugar nuevo, nunca era el mismo escenario. Algunas veces eran lugares en los que ella ya había estado, otros no los conocía pero le resultaban familiares por haberlos visto en televisión o revistas. Se encontraba con Kai y hablaban. Al principio eran peleas y con el paso del tiempo las riñas fueron llegando al final del sueño donde acababan discutiendo y ella moría. Por lo general, Kai la mordía hasta que ella se desangraba. Ella nunca podía defenderse usando su magia. Se sentía indefensa.

Había tratado de luchar contra sus pensamientos, pero cada vez tenía más claro que el motivo por el que él aparecía era por un sentimiento de culpa. Había descartado que se tratara de algo mágico lo que provocaba esas pesadillas puesto que todos los hechizos revelaron que se encontraba libre de encantamientos.

Al estar alejada del mundo sobrenatural, y sobre todo, al estudiar historia, se había dado cuenta de lo poco que había respetado la vida en ocasiones anteriores al saber que la resurrección no era imposible, aunque sí extremadamente complicada. Bueno, hasta ahora.

No obstante, ni siquiera pensando aceptando eso había conseguido dejar de seguir soñando con Kai. Lo que más le aterraba de todo era pensar que jamás se libraría de él, que durante el resto de su vida tendría que vivir esas pesadillas una y otra vez.

Otro domingo por la noche se encontró frente a una casa que no reconocía ni le sonaba haberla visto jamás. Nunca había estado allí. Se trataba de una casa de dos plantas, con columnas blancas en el porche y una valla blanca delimitándolo. Había setos que la rodeaban. En los escalones que daban paso a la puerta principal se hallaba sentado Kai. Se levantó al verla y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó la morena, curiosa, buscando alguna pista que le indicara donde se hallaban.

Kai sonrió complacido. Ella jamás preguntaba el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— Es mi casa, quería enseñártela. — Bonnie lo miró sorprendida. — Vamos, tengo una sorpresa preparada.

La bruja no se movió.

— Si piensas que me voy a emocionar y correr hacia un nuevo instrumento con el que matarme estás muy equivocado, Kai.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió travieso.

— No es nada de eso, lo prometo. Palabra de boy scout.

Bonnie rodó los ojos y asintió. Kai pareció feliz al ver que ella le seguía y la llevó dentro de la casa. Se dirigieron al comedor y la chica notó lo cotidiano y normal que parecía la vivienda. No había velas, ni inciensos ni libros de hechicería. No había rastro que delatara que en esa casa hubieran vivido alguna vez un aquelarre de brujos. Cuando llegó al salón se sorprendió al ver en la mesa una tarta de cumpleaños, con " _Feliz cumpleaños, Bonster_ " escrito en el centro. Ella se quedó un momento sin palabras, mirando fijamente la tarta. Cuando se giró hacia el brujo lo hizo con la confusión pintada en su cara.

Él pareció no darse cuenta.

— ¿Te gusta? Sé que es una ilusión pero me pareció importante prepararla.

Bonnie volvió a mirar a la tarta antes de volver a clavar la vista en él.

— No entiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Kai pasó una mano por su nuca, incómodo.

— Desearte un feliz cumpleaños, nada más. Después de todo, es importante que sigas con tu vida…

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? — Inquirió ella con voz amenazante acercándose a él, empujándole mientras hablaba. Estaba furiosa. — Esto es el colmo. ¡Estoy harta de todo este juego! ¡Harta de pasar toda la semana preocupada por caer dormida el domingo! ¡Harta de tener estas pesadillas en las que la única constante eres tú! ¡Harta de que morir! ¡Y ahora te burlas de mí!

Él sujetó las manos de la chica que buscaban su cara para arañarle.

— ¡Bonnie! ¡Detente!

No pretendía atacarla sino solo parar sus golpes. Bonnie intentó escapar del agarre pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y por primera vez en años, suplicó.

— Por favor, déjame irme. Estoy tan cansada… No puedo soportarlo más.

— Bonnie. Bonnie. — La llamó el con voz tranquila. Ella alzó sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. — No depende de mí. Eres tú la que quieres esto. Yo estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? Viste cómo Damon arrancaba mi cabeza. Estuviste presente cuando quemasteis mi cuerpo. Tú eres la única que puede detener esto.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Lo he intentado por todos los medios! He probado con hechizos, con psicología, incluso me he atiborrado de cafeína para no dormir pero siempre acabo dormida los domingos. Y siempre en estas pesadillas estás tú. Solo tú.

Con su pulgar acarició el rostro de la chica, soltando su agarre. Ella no rechazó la caricia.

— ¿Por qué aparezco yo, Bonnie? Dímelo. — Pidió él en voz baja sin romper el contacto de sus miradas ni de su caricia.

— Porque por mi culpa Elena no se despertará. Por no haberte dado una segunda oportunidad. — Kai expulsó el aire que había estado reteniendo con la confesión de la morena.

— Gracias.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No va a servir de nada habértelo dicho. Me matarás y la semana que viene estaremos en otro lugar. Y no sé qué hacer para cambiarlo.

Kai retiró su mano y miró a la tarta.

— Yo tampoco quiero seguir teniendo que verte así cada semana, Bonnie. Déjame descansar, por favor. Déjame libre. — Pidió sin ser capaz de mirarla.

El tono de su voz la sorprendió. Kai parecía afectado, por primera vez vio un atisbo de humanidad en él. La chica se dirigió a la tarta que el brujo debía de haber creado. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sonrió al ver su macabro apodo. Era lo único que podía hacer, no quería llorar otra vez.

— Vamos a probar tu tarta.

— Antes pide tu deseo. — Sugirió Kai sacando unas velas de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Ella le miró burlona. — ¿Qué? Si hay alguna posibilidad de que tus deseos se cumplan tiene que ser en tu cumpleaños.

Ella suspiro sonriendo con condescendencia.

— De acuerdo, dame las velas.

Colocaron las velas con números y Kai las encendió con magia. Bonnie cogió airé para soplarlas y miró al chico que la miraba sonriente.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Bonnie.

Y ella sopló, pidiendo su deseo.

Las velas se apagaron y la bruja se quedó quieta, esperando por un cambio. Esperando despertarse.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Miró a Kai decepcionada, pero él seguía sonriente.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? No ha funcionado. Sigo aquí.

— Eso es porque sigues soñando, tendrás que despertarte.

Ella apretó los labios, intuyendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Se acercó a él con paso decidido e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, ofreciéndole su cuello. El chico la miró estupefacto.

— ¿A qué esperas? Siempre me despierto cuando muero.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No voy a matarte, Bonnie. Y menos en tu cumpleaños.

Ella le miró enfadada, enderezándose.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que me despierte? Para una vez que te pido que lo hagas no me puedo creer que digas que…

Kai la interrumpió. Besándola. Ella se quedó quieta, atónita. De todo lo que podía haber hecho, eso no se lo esperaba. Los labios del ojiverde se apretaban a los suyos ejerciendo una suave presión, moviéndose con lentitud. Bonnie no respondió, sin saber qué hacer. Los brazos de Kai se posaron en su cintura acariciando tentativamente con sus pulgares la ropa sobre su piel.

Al ver que la chica no correspondía al beso, se separó. Cuando Kai abrió los ojos la morena se dio cuenta del torbellino de emociones que había en ellos pero sobre todo su cara expresaba vergüenza y tristeza. El rostro de Kai se había vuelto rojo. Se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Sabía que sentía algo por ella, era obvio. Sus coqueteos infantiles, los elogios a sus manos… Kai parecía perdido entonces y ahora lucía dolido. Le puso la mano en su barbilla para obligarle a mirarla a los ojos. Quería sacarle la verdad, acabar con ese juego que seguramente lo único que buscaba era volverla loca.

Y cuando se enfrentó de nuevo a su rostro algo se movió dentro de ella. Un impulso que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Apenas fue consciente de la decisión que tomaba pero le daba igual. Al fin y al cabo, era un sueño. Desplazó la mano que sujetaba su mandíbula a su nuca y lo acercó de nuevo a sus labios, recortando la distancia. Él hizo un ruido de sorpresa cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez hubo respuesta. El brujo reaccionó rápido y apretó las manos en su cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo. Ella hizo lo mismo, rodeando su cuello. Intensificando el beso.

La diferencia de altura era evidente pero no parecía importarles. Bonnie pasó la lengua tentativamente por los labios del chico, pidiendo permiso. Cuando Kai abrió la boca y sus lenguas se rozaron, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Se devoraron, rindiéndose a la pasión que sentían en ese momento, entremezclando besos con caricias y mordiscos y respiraciones agitadas. Cuando el chico la volvió a presionar contra sí mismo ella jadeó al sentir su dureza. Cerró los ojos y se arqueó contra él, buscando más. La lengua en su cuello la estaba volviendo loca, las manos que la apretaban y acariciaban la hacían desear más. Llevó sus manos hacia el cierre de los pantalones del ojiverde y luchó para abrirlo.

Cuando lo consiguió Kai jadeó su nombre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bonnie se despertó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó no haberlo hecho. Volvía a estar sola en su cuarto de la residencia. Se dejó caer en la cama, frustrada.

¿Justo tenía que despertar en ese momento?

Aún sentía los dedos de Kai acariciando su cuerpo, la boca decidida a saborearla. Los ojos llenos de pasión por ella, rendidos a ella. Bonnie se mordió el labio inferior recordando el sueño que acababa de tener. Si tan solo hubiera durado un poco más tal vez podría…

Una nueva oleada de deseo la recorrió y se dio cuenta del lugar al que había llevado sus manos. Rápidamente las retiró.

No.

Una cosa era fantasear y otra era masturbarse pensando en Kai. Eso era otro nivel.

Como hacía cada lunes después de despertarse cogió una muda limpia y se marchó a darse una ducha. O dos. Y de agua fría.

Retomó su rutina y la semana transcurrió normal sin que nada la alterara, incluso salió con sus amigas de fiesta el viernes. Cuando llegó el domingo se acostó temprano decidida a resolver su duda cuanto antes, deseosa por saber si habría conseguido librarse de las pesadillas.

Y así fue.

Cuando despertó, Bonnie no recordaba con claridad lo que había soñado pero sabía con certeza que Kai no estaba involucrado en ningún sentido. Contenta, sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima.

A los dos días volvió a soñar con él pero en esa ocasión fue diferente de las otras veces porque… bueno… el argumento parecía más de una película porno. Y Kai era extrañamente sumiso. Fuera lo que fueran que hubieran sido esas pesadillas, se había librado por completo de ellas.

Ese día, Bonnie volvió a tener que darse dos duchas. Frías.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La morena despertó gimiendo el nombre del brujo. Había soñado con él de nuevo pero no tenía nada extraño más que la forma en la que habían terminado enrollándose. Él era un repartidor de paquetes y Bonnie lo había recibido en la misma cama sobre la que ahora estaba tumbada. La morena sonrió ante lo ridículo del encuentro.

Tenía que admitir que las secuelas que habían dejado las pesadillas no eran del todo malas. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Lo cual era una señal de que necesitaba acostarse con alguien. Preferiblemente pronto.

Aún podía sentir los dedos de Kai acariciando su costado, recorriéndolo con una suave caricia que ponía sus pelos de punta. Se lamió los labios, recordando.

Cómo esa mano había llegado hasta su pecho y había jugado con el por debajo de la ropa…

Un momento.

Eso no había pasado. Ella no llevaba ropa en el sueño.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado en su cama, inclinado sobre ella con una mano bajo su camiseta, acariciándola.

— Oops. Me has pillado. — Informó Kai sonriente.

Ella se apartó de él de inmediato, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

— ¿Qué?... N-… ¿Eres tú? No puede ser.

Kai se inclinó a ella despacio, como si no quisiera asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Y luciendo su estúpida sonrisa ladeada prepotente.

— He vuelto. Y gracias a ti, Bonnie. Pero dejemos las explicaciones para luego. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos realidad tu sueño?

— ¡Serás…!

La chica le abofeteó, enfadada. Preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a él.

En cambio, él se llevó una mano a la mejilla pero sin perder la sonrisa.

— Supongo que me lo merecía. Pero pensaba que ya teníamos confianza después de los últimos meses.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza.

— Eran sueños, pesadillas. No eres real.

El ojiverde volvió a acercarse un poco más.

— Lo eran pero yo era real. Y ahora más que nunca. He de admitir que antes buscaba revivir para vengarme pero después de los últimos sueños… creo que podemos divertirnos más haciendo otras cosas.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró, abochornada. Procesando la información.

— ¿Tal vez prefieres que venga en un rato con un paquete? No creo que sea muy difícil conseguir un disfr…

Bonnie lo volvió a abofetear.

Y Kai suspiró. Tal vez enrollarse con Bonnie iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que había pensado en un primer momento pero con paciencia estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Y la paciencia era una de sus muchas virtudes.

Su Bonster conocía el resto.

 _Fin_.


End file.
